Шаг за шагом
by Xizuma
Summary: Her final moments of her life had left her untrusting, cold, and distant. The shell she had created long ago assured her avoidance of contact, a promise to herself that she would never allow the cold to melt away. But along came a boy that did just that, slowly warming his way into her heart that made her want it, and made her question- Just what makes Fujimaru Ritsuka special?
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't seen a lot of stories for this particular character as of yet, so I thought it would be fun to try and write her. I like her design and I'm definitely rolling for her once the Lostbelts come to the NA server.**

 **Note that this happens before the first Lostbelt. So rest assured that this isn't cucking Kadoc. I may dislike the guy, but I dislike NTR more.**

 **Edit 1/30/19: Big thanks to Shurukkah and Tsunashi777 for correcting me on my shitty Russian.**

 **Шаг за шагом**

* * *

Cold.

That was what she felt.

The howling wind that ripped through Chaldea was heard as she walked through the empty halls of the organization. She noted casually that other servants and staff were busy during this time of day. The sound of her footwear hitting the solid ground of the headquarters filling the mostly silent hall, with a few chatters here and there by her fellow servants passing by, usually waving at her as a sign of greeting or a nod of respect that she would return.

Of course, it was just a sign of courtesy. Nothing more, and nothing less. She knew nothing of them except for a few tidbits here and there, and they knew nothing of her. But she would treat them with respect as a woman of nobility and royalty would. If it were up to herself, she rather not interact with them anyway. She found that keeping others at a distance was easy, and she'd gladly distance herself from people as long as she could, even from her own Master.

Chaldea staff had noted her attitude and desire to be left alone a few days after her summoning, she had already built a reputation as cold and indifferent. Her last moments when she was alive ensured that.

But sometimes, she wished she wasn't as frigid as she appeared to be. The climate of the icy mountains Chaldea was built upon gave chilling breeze, even within the confines of the inside. The feeling of coldness still surrounded her, much to the point she was cold to the touch. Staff that simply passed by her had the slightest of chills that spiked up their bodies, their teeth chattering as if the rough winter outside had somehow broken in the facility, some would even visibly shiver. Servants, on the other hand didn't mind. Their bodies made to withstand even the toughest of climates and weather that would put down a normal human for good.

Secretly, Anastasia envied them.

The warmth the other servants had with them was like a fire that smothered her aura like a bonfire, the opposite of everything about her. One that she yearned for in her dying moments up to now-

"Ah! Sorry about that!"

Too preoccupied with her train of thought, the caster servant stumbled backwards. She mentally chastised herself for being distracted by her thoughts. A hand came into her view and she looked up to see the person she bumped into.

Ritsuka Fujimaru, the Master of Chaldea stood in front of her with an apologetic smile on his face, his out stretched hand offering to help her up.

She stared at him with small surprise at his genuine concern. Seeing as that her detached attitude sent staff and servants the other way made her assume that he would also do the same after bluntly shutting him down when he tried to initiate a conversation her first day here.

Gingerly, her porcelain-like hand reached up to meet his, and once more, surprise overtook her. Even within close proximity to her, Ritsuka Fujimaru didn't shiver unlike all the others, his breath was visible, yet no sign of discomfort appeared. His body wasn't shivering, nor were his teeth chattered. It seemed that he was fine with being close to her.

Helping her up, Anastasia couldn't help but notice the warmth that had filled her when her Master's hand held hers.

Quickly brushing that thought away from her mind, afraid that it may lead to another. Her cold gaze returned once more as she let go of his hand. Her behavior as a distant, and icy woman of royalty appeared and she walked away as if nothing ever happened.

She eventually reached her destination to her own quarters given to her. The door slid open with a sound, and she stepped inside a room that barely had anything personal except for a stand to house Viy that sat next to the bedside.

"Anastasia!" A voice-Ritsuka's voice, called out from behind her.

Turning around, her head tilted up slightly to look at her Master with an indifferent look on her face displayed as always.

The boy stopped just in front of her as he smiled.

"Glad I got to you in time." He said happily.

"...Do you want something?" She didn't make it to sound as cold as she did, but it looked like her tone didn't deter her Master.

"I know it's been kinda hectic here in Chaldea lately, what with the Mage Association and all..." He started, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I was just wondering if you wanted to talk, y'know?" He asked.

A small part of her wanted to say yes, but she ultimately shook her head.

"No thank you, and I'm fine." Was all the servant said before the door closed.

Ritsuka sighed, his shoulders slumping down as his head hung low. "I guess it was worth a shot." He said to himself, now alone in the hallway, the only noise being the distant chatter of servants and staff alike near quiet corridor. Honestly, why did he even bother? From the moment the Caster servant had been summoned, she had opted to stay to herself, cold and aloof as others, himself included described her as.

Da Vinci had assured him that she would come around sooner or later, it was just a matter of time. Ritsuka hoped at least, he had learned about Anastasia's difficult circumstance during her life, and he had wanted to try to show her that she was welcomed here in Chaldea. Clearly the feeling was not mutual.

He shook his head. _Maybe another time_. He promised himself, he will get to know her.

But just as he turned around, the door behind him suddenly hissed, indicating it's opening. He tilted his head, and looked at her. She was there, standing in the same spot, her eyes holding the same blank look as before.

He looked back at her in slight surprise.

"Yes, Anastasia?"

The two looked at each other in silence.

Ritsuka fidgeted, before he took a tentative step forward.

"Do you-?"

The door closed before he even had a chance to speak.

The Master sighed. "Well, so much for that..." He muttered.

Through the door, Anastasia's voice rung out.

"I guess... If you just want to talk through the wall, I don't mind." Her voice softly stated. Despite her voice sounding aloof, her fingers lightly rubbed her hand that came in contact with his, feeling the warmth of Ritsuka Fujimaru.

Outside, the teen looked at the door in surprise, before he gave an unsure smile.

"Thanks?"

* * *

Weary, blue eyes shot awake as Ritsuka sighed tiredly, his body slumped over his desk. Around him papers were scattered everywhere, mugs lie around his table that had long been emptied the hours before.

Standing up, he stretched his arms over his head and groaned, trying to stay active to finish the many paperwork given to him by Da Vinci and Goldolf.

A chuckle was heard beside him.

"My, you do like working yourself to the bone do you, Master?"

Ritsuka grumbled.

"Don't start, Holmes..." He muttered loud enough for the Ruler to hear.

Sherlock chuckled once more as he watched Ritsuka in amusement. He could sympathize with him, having also knowing the feeling of staying up into the late hours of the night to finish a mystery, or in his Master's case, paperwork. Though he would admit that his Master was having it a bit rough as of now. The past few days of countless questioning had tired out Ritsuka, which thankfully had stopped for a while, and with the new acting director of Chaldea, Goldolf Musik was, in Holmes' words, a bumbling fool, and a coward to boot.

But Goldolf was a powerful fool, being the director of the organization. A cowardly idiot, yes, but still powerful enough to order his Master around.

A loud groan was heard from Ritsuka, and the servant look at him as the boy returned to his desk, already nearly looking to collapse at this point from exhaustion.

Holmes shook his head as he placed a brewing coffee cup on an empty spot on the teen's desk.

"I think you had enough time spent in your room, Master." Sherlock began. "I suppose you would not be up for a little break, perhaps?"

Ritsuka was silent for a minute before his body shifted and he stood up, grabbing the cup of coffee and sipping it, enjoying the bitter taste of the drink,

"Maybe a small break would be alright." He conceded, gulping down the hot liquid. He sighed in content as the feeling of fatigue slowly went away. "I wonder if Anastasia would be up for a talk..." He muttered.

The Ruler servant rose an eyebrow at the mention of the servant's name.

"Miss Romanova? I heard that she is... aloof, so to speak." Holmes said, to which Ritsuka agreed. "Did you have a hard time talking to her?"

"You're right, but I feel like I'm slowly getting to her." The teen revealed. "It's small progress... but it counts."

"My oh my," Sherlock chuckled. "If what I heard was true, I'd imagine it would be quite difficult due to her attitude but for you to have been able to get her to talk is nothing short of a miracle." He said. "If I didn't know any better I would have assumed you wanted to get... _closer_ to her."

At the implication, Ritsuka blushed, and sputtered. "N-not like that!" He laughed nervously. "I just wanted to know her a bit more, since she is my servant and all." He explained. "Because I don't really think talking through the wall is romantic."

At the mention of that, Sherlock couldn't help but laugh at his Master's antics.

* * *

A flash went off beside her, and she looked towards the source.

Ritsuka was there, a smile on his face as he held an unfamiliar looking camera as a slip of black and white paper slowly slid out of the device.

"...You take pictures?" She asked, the blank look on her face reflected within the photograph the Master took of her.

He grinned. "Yeah, it's something I do in my free time." He said, storing his newly acquired picture within his pocket.

"...Why do people take pictures?"

Surprise took over his face, before he cleared his throat. "Because leaving behind a memory... and being able to see it, is a pretty romantic thing, perhaps." He explained. "I guess that these memories would fade away eventually."

A sad smile crossed his face, as his eyes glanced over to one particular photo.

"So if everything would be gone. At least I have something left behind."

Her eyes also glanced at it out of curiosity, noting the man within the photograph had the same uniform as the staff of Chaldea.

The duchess noticed his change of tone, but decided not to question it. Her eyes drifted to the other set of photos that were displayed on a table. All of which Ritsuka took. Various servants and staffed photographed, most of them were smiling, some laughing, yet she had noticed something.

She knew the feeling of wanting to keep a memory. One of the few things she remembered during her life before _they_ stormed and massacred her family, was taking a picture with them, all of them. Her beloved sisters, with her being the youngest stood with each other, while her dearest little brother was held by her mother. It was one of her most treasured memories that she made sure were never tainted.

Olga.

Tatiana.

Maria.

Anastasia.

Gather the initials, and it became OTMA.

It was their secret name. Even if they were to be wed, even if they were to bear children... and even if they were to be separated, there were no difference as sisters. In her life, Anastasia loved her country, and bared the pain alongside her family. She wanted to stop the fighting. The hatred. She wanted all of them to have a good life,

Yet it never came to be.

The sight of the Revolutionaries storming her family's home forever fore into her mind. The feeling of their rifles piercing her body, the sight of her mother holding her little brother as she shouted for help, and the voice of her father reassuring her that everything would be alright was vivid as ever.

Her dream of having a good life never came true.

But she cherished her last moments with her sisters.

Even in the end, at the time of their death, they were together.

"There are no pictures of you?" She asked softly.

A chuckle escaped her Master's lips.

"Well, I'm usually the one to take them."

Silently, Anastasia grabbed his arm, hooking it with her as she pulled him closer. The same warmth that she felt a few days prior, but she forced it down as much as she could. The cold that enveloped her was melting, and she couldn't have that.

"Then it is fine if I do this..."

Ignoring the feeling, she grabbed the camera from his hands and raised it up, her slim finger going towards the button.

The same flash went off.

"...Right?"

Silence filled the area, but Anastasia noticed Ritsuka's mood was visibly lifted.

"...Thank you."

Again, she noticed the Master's seeming immunity to her chilly and frigid touch.

"Are you not cold?" She asked, her arm still connected with his.

He looked at her, and shook his head. "Not really." He laughed. "You're not that cold, actually."

* * *

A few weeks had gone by, as Anastasia went about her daily life now in Chaldea, usually lounging around her living quarters or snapping photos around the facility. Ever since she had talked with her Master, she had been given a camera of her own made by the small brunette servant calling herself a "genius."

Since then, she had taken advantage of the device and had been using it more as time passed. Back when she was alive, cameras were tall and often hard to use. But now, she had grown accustomed to the smaller, and functional "digital" camera that could finish a photograph far faster than the ones in her time.

Whenever she would be deployed into singularities, most of which were minor ones at best. She had never failed to capture a fragments of beauty that would cross the camera's screen, from exotic and beautiful locations and cities that were vastly different from the royal palaces she grew up in Russia, Anastasia didn't hesitate to get a photo of them, which she stored in her quarters.

Recently though, Viy had noticed her eagerness to be around her Master, even though she had expertly hid it. He asked her about this, and she would always deny it.

But, as much as she liked to admit, the servant had started to open up to her Master, slowly breaking the icy shell she covered herself, to reveal what was inside. Viy told her to not be shy, to open up more to the boy that had summoned them, and that would always make her cheeks burn rosy red when her companion slyly made an implication that she did not like.

However, it seemed that her Master had been busy lately, going on and off into another singularity more recently than a few weeks. Up to the point that other servants had advised him to take a break, herself included.

"Anastasia, you called?" Ritsuka appeared, outside the entrance of her room with a tilt of his head.

"Ah! Welcome, Master." She greeted.

With a smile on her face, she walked over to him and grabbed his hand, the warmth of his skin enveloped her own colder hand. Her fingertips lightly played with his, slightly enjoying the warmth that he radiated off him, before she led him come inside. Patting the bed, she gestured him to sit down, much to the Master's confusion.

"Um... Ana-?"

"Just wait a bit please," Anastasia cut him off. Walking over to a table at the middle of her room, she grabbed the handle of a kettle, she slowly poured liquid on to a small porcelain cup, steam rising from the fine china that gave warmth that wasn't as hot as her Master's.

"I'm brewing tea right now." She informed him, "The other servants mentioned that you were working yourself to the bone, so I thought I could help ease off the stress."

The boy widened his eyes in surprise, his eye bugs unintentionally showing, displaying his lack of sleep, before he gave her a gentle smile.

"You didn't have to, Ana..." He started to say before his lips were shushed by his servant's finger.

Anastasia gave him a mirthful smirk hidden by a smile as she set the tray down on the bedside table, grabbing the freshly brewed tea and handed it to him.

"None of that Master, for now relax." She assured him. Ritsuka took the cup, and sighed. A smile graced his face before he nodded.

"I guess you're right." He admitted, raising the cup lightly and sipped it. The hot liquid entered and he gave a hum of approval.

"This is good!" He praised.

The duchess' smile grew bigger, as a tint of red adorned her cheeks. "It was nothing special, Master. I can do various things by myself, despite being royalty, you know?" She stated as she sipped her own tea.

The two shared a laugh as they enjoyed this moment, a moment of normality before going back to the saving-the-world campaign they were on.

Time was cut short, however, as another emergency deployment brought Ritsuka back to reality. The Master sighed, before he placed the finished cup on the tray.

"I'm really sorry for cutting this short, Anastasia." He apologized, standing up as he dusted himself.

Despite her best efforts, Anastasia couldn't hide the sliver of disappointment that had slipped through her voice.

"I see..."

The boy grinned as he started going to the exit.

"Don't worry, I'll make this up to you somehow." He declared with bravado while he walked.

"And Anastasia..."

As he was about exit, he looked back at his servant and gave a sincere smile.

"Thank you, again."

With that, he left.

As the door slid close, the caster cleaned the table in silence, a smile on her face.

 _You don't have to repay me, Master..._

He already did, her Master, despite how many efforts he tried in the past, she ignored him to distance herself from others, his unwillingness to not give up, and his kindness towards her had affected her greatly.

Viy had noticed as well, observing her change throughout the time she spent here in Chaldea. He had told her that it was good for her. So she could come out of her shell, especially during the early days of talking to Ritsuka through a wall.

She pouted at that memory. Her companion disliked most humans, after all. So she was glad that Viy tolerated her Master.

Of course, Viy also teased her about their summoner, constantly noticing how she seemed to have become more talkative whenever he was around, and how she would constantly try to feel the heat that was her Master. She didn't know how to describe it, her Master. His warmth was like an inferno, consuming the blizzard within her.

The warmth that was Ritsuka Fujimaru melted her core, and warmed his way into her heart that had been covered in a wall of ice and snow that she had built. The chill in her body practically felt nonexistent when he was with her. Her heart beat loudly in her chest, the sound like a drum being hit right next to her ears. While it fluttered whenever she thought of her Master.

There was no denying it.

He was slowly melting the ice that surrounded her.

And she wanted it.

* * *

In her time here in Chaldea, Anastasia didn't need to feel fear, she and Viy were safe within these facilities, and she was capable of defending herself against monsters and the like during deployments in singularities.

Until now.

It wasn't fear for herself, no.

It was for _him_.

It all had seemingly been routine by now. Another request to investigate a singularity that had started to briefly act up. From her knowledge it was nothing new, so she didn't had to feel worry for her Master, and it became evident that the singularity was weak enough so three or more servants were enough.

That wasn't the case, however.

She had felt horror go through her when the Ruler servant who had been like an advisor to their Master, Holmes she remembered Ritsuka mentioning him, had been the one to inform her of their Master's condition.

Without a moment's notice, she had rushed into the medical facility of Chaldea, to be greeted by the sight of a bandaged and sleeping Ritsuka. His form lay still on the hospital bed, breathing, yet he looked pained. His bandages stained crimson red from various parts of his body.

It broke her heart.

In that moment, the images of sisters, bloody and broken flashed in her mind, laying in the pool of their own blood. Their mother, holding their little brother dearly, as she too, bled out. The sight of her beloved Master looking nearly the same had sparked something in her. The feeling of desperation and realization.

She didn't want to lose him.

He had to stay there for weeks, to recover. But Anastasia felt eternal gratitude to the more medical based servants that came to help their Master. She, herself, was by his side all the way, keeping watch to ensure he was comfortable and breathing.

The Berserker Nurse had to ask her to get out when she had to check up on him, telling her to visit another time.

She had hesitantly admitted to that, before leaving the medical facility, at a loss to what to do now.

Viy assured her he would survive.

He _had_ to survive.

She had returned to his designated room a few days later, only to be surprised at finding a number of Servants had left gifts. Seeing it all, she couldn't help but smile a little seeing the good-will Ritsuka had managed to garner from so many.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel envy once noticing the more... grander gifts were from the female Servants.

Viy, of course had amusingly teased her relentlessly about the little tidbit.

Blood rushed to her face and she couldn't quite pin if it was from anger or embarrassment. As she muttered under her breath in very unladylike like fashion as she entered her Master's temporary room in the medical facility.

Maybe she could give the Romanov Dynasty's Easter Egg as a present?

"Anastasia?"

Her stupor was broken when the familiar sight of her Master, standing tall, as if the events a few weeks ago hadn't transpired. He still looked a bit weak considering, but this was far better than laying in a hospital bed all day.

"Master...!" She gasped, a bright smile breaking out her face, before rushing towards him.

Ritsuka's cheeks burned a red hue when he felt his servant's arms envelop him. He chuckled softly, returning the embrace with a small smile adorning his bandaged face.

"Did you miss me that much?" He joked. Though his tone changed immediately when small sobs were heard from the servant.

"Anastasia…"

She slowly pulled away, her arms falling to his as her hands softly enveloped his. His calloused hands, rough from all the adventures and fights he had throughout human history felt against soft, and tender hands that intertwined together.

"Master..."

Throughout her life, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova was never selfish. Despite her being blessed with royalty and nobility she never felt like wanted to be treated like a princess or queen. Even when Russia betrayed her and her family, she loved them and her people true.

"Don't let go of these hands..." Her voice, soft and tender, spoke.

But maybe, this one time.

"Please stay in places I can see you..." Her lip quivered. "Please... answer me, whenever you hear my voice..."

A tear slipped out and cascaded down her cheek as she looked up to him.

"I never want to part with you again."

She could be selfish?

Ritsuka stared at her in shock, no words leaving his mouth. Then, a smile graced his face, and he let his fingers intertwine with hers.

"I promise you that I will never leave." The boy declared softly. His voice soothing her as he gently tightened his hold. "I swear to you." He whispered to her ear, which sent small shocks down her spine.

Slowly, he leaned his head down, and planted a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"I love you, Anastasia."

She sniffed, her cheeks a deep red tint as she leaned on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, savoring the feeling of warmth that had fully consumed her and her soul, melting away the howling winter that contained her being.

"Я люблю тебя, мой мастер."

* * *

 **I hope I got her character right.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to get this off my chest for a while now. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Should I make a follow-up lemon for this?**

 **Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A follow-up chapter after Ritsuka finishes the first Lostbelt. Just your typical angst and fluff and all that. Oh, and it's also a lemon.**

 **Mind you that I'm an NA player so I don't have much information about the second arc in general except for the translations by some fans over in the Grand Order subreddit, so forgive me if the little tidbits I write about the Lostbelts are wrong… along with my shitty Russian since I know jack shit about the language. You can either correct me civilly, or call me a noob and feel better, I guess.**

 **Also potential spoilers for Lostbelt One.**

 **That said, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Edited: 8/20/19**

 **Шаг за шагом**

* * *

"You really don't need to do this, Ana."

"I don't need to, but I want to, Master."

"But-"

A slim finger shushed him, Anastasia rounded on the young man to face him, her other hand still intertwined with his, as her lips tugged in a small, yet mischievous smile. One that Ritsuka returned with an unsure grin as the two walked within the snowy landscape.

His black and gray mystic code stood out in the middle of the cold. As by normal standards, black shirt and grey pants were not an ideal clothing to wear in the winter. He was thankful that his clothes were not ordinary, but were enhanced by magic to negate the effects of the cold around him.

"Hush, вам понравится это." She spoke, her smile never leaving her face. Rather than the normal regal dress she wore, the duchess had instead, opted to wear something more casual looking.

Replacing her blue cloak was a red and black winter jacket appropriate for the weather. The bottom of her dress had shortened up to her upper thighs, resembling a short skirt as black stockings covered her legs. While a traditional white Ushanka rested atop her head to complete her look.

To say that the past days or so were eventful was an understatement. A new threat arrived just after the entry of the new director of Chaldea, along with the many soldiers and one priest he brought along with him, and it all went downhill from there.

The world was once more in need saving, and to do that, her Master had to venture into a Lostbelt, a phenomenon similar to a Singularity but different. Instead of having to fix an irregular time mishap created by a Holy Grail, therefore having to be repaired. A Lostbelt was the opposite, having to destroy it in order to correctly repair the timeline of human history.

While she, herself had not been able to join with them, having to have help the other Servants around the Shadow Border, their mobile Chaldea. She had heard of what transpired in there, specifically her counter-part that her Master fought.

It was shocking, of course. Having seen the other Anastasia from before when they had invaded Chaldea's headquarters. But she felt… knew that it still must have felt like a heavy weight was placed upon after her Master after witnessing her other's actions first hand.

But it also hurt her, despite knowing that she was a separate entity from that version of her. Having the same voice, face, and body did not help in the slightest. Add to the fact Ritsuka had also been distant lately, having had to take a shot at her counter-part which had critically wounded her to the point that the other Servants took the advantage and captured the enemy Master.

Due to this, her Master had been staying in his quarters in the mobile Chaldea more than often, and was busy than ever like before. But it now felt stressful unlike then, so much so that she had noticed him staying up all night to finish whatever report or strategy he had been making.

This not only worried her, but the other Servants as well. So, with help from Da-Vinci and Mash, she had managed to convince Ritsuka to take a break and relax in the snow.

Hand in hand, the two had secretly separated from the others a while ago, exploring the vast area together, alone. She enjoyed spending time with him after all, and wanted to do more of that with just the two of them. Her adventurous nature took the helm, and they cherished the short time of fun together.

"I guess it's not that bad." Ritsuka spoken up, looking around the snow covered land with a smile on his face.

While having been in areas similar to these, he had not paid much attention to his surroundings due to the many dire situations he was placed in. But now, in a temporary time of peace, he had to admit that, when not in danger, the locations he had been in were beautiful, this place being no different.

Besides him, Anastasia giggled. "Not a bad idea no, Master?" She glanced at him, absentmindedly swinging her hand that held his. The warmth that she oh-so loved about him tingling her palms and heating her body. "Much better than hiding out in your room." The Servant said.

Ritsuka chuckled.

"It's a nice change of pace."

Comfortable silence overtook the two as they continued their walk within the snowing land. Ever since their little moment weeks ago they had been often more seen with each other recently, much to the surprise to the staff and other Servants, which quickly turned to support after rumors had spread, and had only been confirmed by them being seen together.

He smiled.

Never in his life had he ever thought of being with someone like Anastasia. They were nearly opposites of one another. But he supposed life worked in mysterious ways, he should know.

"And I wouldn't have it any either way." He thought out loud.

"Master?" Anastasia looked at him curiously.

"Nothing to worry about, Ana." He assured her with a smile, before his eyes darted forward.

"Woah…"

The two had reached a cliff which overlooked the land filled with trees below. The sky was painted a nice shade of yellow, orange, and blue, along with the sun that gave the sight before the two a breathtaking moment, with the snowflakes that dropped down on them enhancing the already gorgeous view that they were lucky enough to find.

"Beautiful…" Anastasia whispered softly as Ritsuka glanced at her.

'Not as beautiful as you, Natsya.'

Her other hand reaching towards the small camera hanging from her neck. The girl took hold of the device, and pointed towards the sight before them. The shutter went off, indicating the captured picture of the stunning view.

Releasing his hand from hers, the boy took a closer step. Wanting to observe the afternoon sun in detail with a smile on his face. Even if he could never go back to his normal life before all this, he was glad moments such as these existed.

"Master."

Ritsuka turned to face his Servant.

"Yes, Anas-"

His head went back and he was sent down in surprise as a snowball hit directly to his face. He laid in the snow, hearing Anastasia's giggles as she watched her Master's dumbstruck form.

Inwardly, he smirked.

'Too can play that game...'

Taking advantage of the distraction, the Master retaliated and his own snowball flew hit the duchess, who gave a cry of surprise. Standing up, he grinned as he wiped the snow on his face, watching as the snowball he had thrown slid down Anastasia's jacket.

Ritsuka ducked behind a log when another ball of snow zipped past his head. A sign of a war. Smirking, his hand scooped down to the ground as he formed another ball of snow, hearing his Servant's giggles from the other side which brought him amusement.

Peeking from his makeshift cover, he had noticed the duchess was nowhere to be found, most likely hiding behind a tree, waiting for his counter attack.

Popping his upper body out, Ritsuka angled his arm and-

"Wah!"

Before he could even shout his threat, a barrage of snowballs hit him one after another in a rapid shot, sending him back down to his log cover and leaving his one snowball to fall to the ground. The laughter of his Servant being heard from the trees.

Groaning, he looked up from his cover and saw Anastasia, who was smiling impishly as a shadowy figure surfaced from behind her, all holding snowballs ranging from big to small.

"That's not fair!" Ritsuka protested.

"All's fair in love and war, Master~" Anastasia replied with a giggle as Viy started putting its arms in a position, ready to hit their Master at any moment's notice.

And the two engaged in a hilariously one-sided snowball fight which was more or less Ritsuka trying to (and failing) dodge Anastasia and Viy's bombardment of snowballs that quickly knocked him down each and every time. With him only managing to hit them once or twice.

The two laughed as they fought in their little 'war', enjoying their time together, even if it was just a short duration. Yet it honestly made Ritsuka happy that, not only was he having fun, but most importantly Anastasia was too, which mattered to him the most.

As he shook his head from any additional snow that had landed on him, his eyes trailed towards the girl in front of him who was patting her jacket with her free hand to remove any snow that had stayed.

The two glanced at each other without saying anything. Taking his hand, Anastasia softly intertwined it with hers as they stared into each other's eyes. Their faces a shade of pink.

However, she had noticed the hesitance in his actions, the uncertainty as his face morphed to that of regret and shame. Her hand quickly tightened around his, worry evident on her face.

"Master…?"

Ritsuka snapped back to reality as he shook his head. "Sorry." He apologized swiftly. "I just… I-I…" He stuttered in an attempt to excuse himself, but she knew her Master all too well when he tried to hide something.

Silence consumed them.

Without thinking, he pulled her close. She gasped, his free arm found its way to her side as he engulfed her into a soft, yet firm embrace. Despite his gentle breathing, she could feel his slight desperation and fear, afraid as if she was going to disappear in his arms.

"I… I know that she wasn't you." He whispered. "She may have looked like you, acted like you, and talked like you... but…" The Master faltered, his defenses, the way he coped from the stress and pain breaking as he spoke. "When I took the shot… I… I-"

"Master." Her voice stopped him firmly. "Please don't do this to yourself." She pleaded to him softly, her hand slowly cupping his warm cheek. "I'm sorry you had to go through that… to face the other me." She spoke, her eyes showing the same sadness as his. "But you must know that you are still here… that I am still here, with you." She smiled a hopeful smile that gave Ritsuka assurance. Her hand slowly fell from his cheek. She separated from him to look at him fully.

"That was a heavy burden for you to carry… but always remember that I am with you every step of the way." She said. "Please Ritsuka, if you would allow me, I will carry that burden with you."

"I…" The young man looked at her, speechless. His mouth opened and closed but no word came out, before a small smile replaced his shocked form.

What did he do to deserve someone like her?

"Thank you… Natsya." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. Before he pulled her close once more, happy with the small, joyful giggles that escaped the duchess.

"This…" Anastasia started, her thump lightly rubbing Ritsuka's hand.

Her heart beat loudly like a drum ringing inside her body.

"This is… okay… right?" She finished unsurely, fidgeting with nervousness after she said the word, her mind racked with doubt and anxiety, her cheeks already pink hue growing darker.

Ritsuka's blush deepened, as he rubbed his neck with his free hand, looking away from Anastasia, his blue eyes trying to look anywhere but her. In his jumpiness, his arm moved forward and pulled her closer to him by accident.

"Yeah… I guess it is…" He agreed, cursing his stuttering voice as awkward silence filled the air.

Once more he dared, and he looked back at her. Watching her form which was slightly rubbing his side. She noticed his staring and, in a brave move, closed the gap between them and leaned on him, her face directly below his as they stared at each other.

She could feel his breath tingling her neck, and she shivered on the inside, the hot breath on her face only served to darken her cheeks some more as her eye lids grew heavy, while her mouth parted slightly in an attempt to control her breathing.

He felt her body pressed on his, and her more… womanly attributes squishing against his arm. His mind slowly went into a frenzy as her breathing got more visible from his view. While her soft hand played with his gloved one.

'What... the hell is happening?!' Ritsuka panicked in the inside, alarm bells going off his head to back off and retreat before he would do something he would regret only for his outer self to merely stand and stare at his Servant.

"Master…" Anastasia's smooth voice broke his thoughts as she exhaled, her eye half-lidded as she stared into his eyes.

"A-Anastasia…" He sputtered, his cheeks growing redder by the seconds.

Slowly but surely, the two leaned in as their eyes closed-

"Senpai!"

And stopped midway.

With widened eyes, the two quickly parted from each other with dark red hues adorning their cheeks as Mash ran up to them, a relieved look on her face as she huffed, the messy trail behind her indicating that she had been searching for them in alarm.

"Thank goodness…" She muttered, as Fou squeaked happily on her shoulder at the sight of the two missing members. "I've been looking all over for the both of you." She stated, a worried look on her face. "Please don't sneak out like that again, you two…" The purple haired girl implored. "You nearly gave the others a heart attack when you guys went missing."

Ritsuka gave her a sheepish expression, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, smiling apologetically. "Sorry about that, Mash…"

Anastasia on the other hand, gave the girl a playful smile as she held her Master's hand.

"I make no promises…" She chirped, giggling at the inside at the other girl's expression.

* * *

"Well… look who's back!" Cú Chulainn, dressed in a blue winter coat, laughed as Ritsuka walked towards the Servants lounging around the campfire they had built. The boy sighed in exasperation as he took a seat besides the blue lancer.

Night had fallen shortly after the three had made it back to where the others had stayed for the time being. Servants and staff, dressed in various clothing fit for the winter, celebrated for the clearing of the Lostbelt. Many were relieved to see their Master and fellow Servant alive and well after hours of searching, but Ritsuka did get an earful from the stricter Servants.

Emiya, who sat across them on another log, sighed in disappointment, giving his Master a stern look.

"While it is nice that you had come back, please do be more considerate when leaving, Master." He told him. "It would be unsightly if you had been attacked." The Archer advised.

Cú snorted. "The lad would have been fine." The man waved off the suggestion dismissively, patting his Master's back as he grinned. "He did have that lass with him." He added, before his grin turned devilish. "Speaking of which…"

Ritsuka yelped in surprise when the lancer suddenly hooked him with his arm and leaned his face close to his, his grin giving off a mischievous vibe, which the Master did not like one bit.

"You and Miss Anastasia didn't do anything… did you?" He winked at him, a suggestive smirk on his face as Cú wiggled his eyebrows, eliciting chuckles and laughs from the other male Servants.

The Master's face turned dark red at the implication. He sputtered to deny the claim, only to bring out laughter from the others, much to his embarrassment.

He laughed nervously. "W-what?! N-no! Not like t-that!" He stuttered helplessly, his face growing redder as the laughter increased. He ducked his head, groaning. "We're just friends…"

Emiya, in a red set of winter clothes, chuckled while he stood up and proceeded to sit beside him, patting the boy's back. "Master, you're really bad at lying." He informed Ritsuka, which only served to make the boy sink further in his place.

The blue lancer chortled. "For once, I agree with the bastard." He grinned. "Almost everyone knows what happened to the two of you, 's pretty obvious y'know?"

Wearing a simple green fuzzy jacket, Diarmuid smiled unsurely at Ritsuka from his seat next to his King. "You weren't exactly hiding it, Master. With how much you two seem to spend time with each other, coupled with you disappearing with her… it was pretty much known you two were… closer than before." He offered his own thoughts.

Fionn, who also wore his own set of clothing appropriate for the winter, laughed. "That just means our Master here is growing!" He exclaimed. "To venture together alone without any supervision," The Servant chuckled. "Who knows what would have happened if Miss Mash had not stumbled upon you two?"

More laughter aroused as the Master groans became louder, the feeling of embarrassment clouding him like a blanket.

From the other side of the camp, the female Servants also had their own conversation, particularly about a blushing duchess who remained quiet throughout the gossip.

Medb tittered happily, leaning next to Anastasia, her face full of mirth as she spoke to the girl. "To think you were the one to capture our dear Master's heart." She cackled, enjoying the sight of the white haired Servant's flustered cheeks. "Though I never thought you would be as daring as to secretly leave with him alone." She said slyly.

Anastasia's cheeks reddened.

"I wonder…" Medb continued. "Was it possible that you were trying to… seduce him?" She grinned at the girl's already crimson face explode in red, giving a squeak of surprise.

"N-no! N-not l-ike that!" The girl denied frivolously, much to the amusement of the other Servants. Mash, who sat beside her, sighed and patted the caster's arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm really sorry about her, Anastasia." The Shielder apologized on Medb's behalf.

The Queen herself, on the other hand, leaned closer to the poor duchess, whispering into her ear. "You know, I do know some techniques in the bedroom that could be… helpful, if you know what I mean~" She giggled.

"I…I-" Anastasia stammered, her eyes darting everywhere in an effort to escape. It was bad enough that the other Servants had questioned her relationship with Ritsuka, but this was crossing the line!

It also didn't help that Viy was joining in their tease. The traitor.

"Tell you what." Medb smiled ruefully, placing a hand on the white haired girl's shoulder. "Since our dear Master has been giving such a hard time to himself, do you want to know how to really cheer him up?" She asked.

Anastasia meekly nodded her head. It was her main goal after all.

Medb's smile turned shrewd as she leaned closer to the girl's ear.

"First you speak to him alone and…" The other female Servants looked on curiously as Medb's hushed whisper seemed to affect Anastasia greatly, if her cheeks turning red once more was any indication.

"I-I can't do that!" The white haired girl squeaked as she held Viy close to her, a blush overtaking her face once more. Medb leaned away from her, the same devilish smile still plastered on her face. "T-that's i-it's so-!"

"Daring? Adventurous? Exciting? Arousing?" Medb supplied with a titter. The rider had her arms akimbo as Anastasia looked down on the ground in embarrassment. Not for long, she looked back up and shook her head rapidly. "I-I can't do that to Master, I-I-"

"From one royalty to another, just consider it. Okay?" Medb requested with a happy smile on her face.

Anastasia swallowed, her thoughts in a flurry as she tightened her grip on Viy considerably, the ideas putted in her head by the Queen was all she could think about.

'H-how does one e-even get into that p-position anyway?!'

* * *

"Man, I'm beat…" Ritsuka sighed tiredly after entering his quarters. His shoulder slumped, making his way into his bed. Never minding the light switch as he entered the darkness of his room.

After the celebration, nearly everyone (sans for the rowdier Servants) had retreated back into their own rooms, including himself. The embarrassment from the male Servants, and the energy of various campfire songs had tired him out significantly. A much needed rest was what Ritsuka wanted.

His bed was calling, and he was going to answer it.

Rather than usually stripping off his clothes, the teen simply removed his harness, unbuttoned his black shirt to reveal a similarly black colored undershirt that clung to his form. The young man immediately set towards his bed, ready to relax before going to sleep. Shortly falling into the comfy mattress, his head landed on his pillow and sleep took over shortly after.

...

…

…

A weight shifted in his bed.

"Master..."

With a groan, Ritsuka languidly opened his eyes and rubbed them, feeling the leathery texture of his Mystic Code's gloves. The cool air that breezed in his quarters thanks to the ventilation freshened him enough to stay awake.

"Hello?"

He was met with silence, the darkness of his room giving him not much of sight to see what was happening. Yet it felt like something was weighing down on him. In his sleep-adled mind, he spoke.

"Fou?"

No, it wasn't the fluffy pet that would normally do this, due to whatever was weighing him down felt bigger than Fou. Which confirmed that it wasn't something, but someone.

'What?'

Precariously, his left arm moved to touch whoever was pinning him. Only to feel something smooth and soft, prompting him to grope it.

"Ahn~"

A moan.

…

"Wha-?"

"M-master, y-your hand is touching my rear!" A voice, which he found was feminine, exclaimed from the darkness.

A voice he very well knew.

He snapped awake.

"A-Anastasia?!"

Throwing his hand off his face, teal blue eyes met a lighter shade of blues that he was very familiar with.

Anastasia stared back at him, completely red with a flustered face, yet her eyes revealed a sultry and desirous glint within.

Even in the darkness, his vision was clear as day as his eyes went down to his Servant's body and-

His words died in his mouth, staring at her clothing… or lack thereof.

The black lingerie thankfully covered her private parts, with the decorative patterns and designs which showed more skin that left little to the imagination. A small white gown attached to a satin neckwear swathed her upper body which covered her more delicate parts of her breasts that was decorated with flowers.

Gloves and thigh highs made with the same material of her neckwear complete with little patterns that acted as strings attaching to the garter belt just above the lingerie. Her usual royal blue cloak draped over her shoulders that complimented her outfit in a seductive way.

Ritsuka's mouth opened and closed, as if he was imitating a fish.

Anastasia stared at him shyly, her cheeks tinted a dark red which only made the sight more arousing as she straddled him. Her pelvis moving left and right, simulating very pleasurable feelings from her Master.

He groaned from disbelief and arousal. 'Is... is she grinding her hips?!'

"Master…" Her soft voice brought him back to reality, her breathing hearable as she leaned closer to him, never stopping her hips. While her gloved hands cupped both of his cheeks in a seductive manner.

"Do you like what you see?" She whispered into his ear.

"I.." Ritsuka swallowed, feeling his nether regions hardening at the action of his Servant's grinding. And judging from the duchess' already red cheeks bloom, she felt it too.

"Natsya… where did you even get clothes like this?!" He spoke softly with wide eyes, his excitement growing as the seconds pass.

"Q-Queen M-Medb," Anastasia answered. "S-She told me a few… interesting tidbits about the male body… and helped me get this…" The white haired girl confessed. "Her description on what I should do was… exquisite."

Her hands went down from his face to his chest, griping the fabric of his undershirt. "Please… Master…" Anastasia began tilting her head, her body leaned down for her breasts to rub against his chest.

"Allow me to show you what I have been taught."

With that, she let her lips meet his.

'Pillows…' Was Ritsuka's first thought. 'her lips feels like pillows… and kinda tastes like marshmallow.'

As expected for their first time, their kiss was sloppy, but gentle. Anastasia's lips tasted sweet and cool, like having mint without the bitter taste. The way she let out a quiet gasp as he captured her lips made it all the more sweeter. Her naivety and inexperience also brought arousal to him.

Ritsuka's lips on the other hand, was just what she had expected. Warm and firm, like he was. She savored it as she drove in for more, loving the feeling of his lips against hers. Her Master's hands found their way towards her rear.

"Ahh~"

She moaned in his mouth in surprise and excitement, feeling his fingers gently groping her derriere. The texture of his gloves rubbing against her soft skin as he too, leaned closer to relish her mouth.

He heard the caster suck in a quick breath, before she grabbed the back of his neck with one hand, the other holding his head as she got more adventurous. He gasped in surprise and shock as her tongue invaded his mouth, exploring his cavern before he also joined in. His tongue playfully fighting hers in a battle of dominance.

Their need for air eventually was realized and they both separated from each other, panting. Staring at each other with half-lidded eyes. Ritsuka's hands finding their way to her waist.

"D-Did you like that M-Master?" Nervousness tinged Anastasia's voice, her unsure tone making Ritsuka's grip mildly tighten on her waist as a way of assurance.

"Very…" He responded simply.

Despite her uneasiness, she giggled. "That means what Queen Medb told me was helpful…" She said, before Ritsuka leaned forward and captured her lips, catching her by surprise.

Taking control this time, he immediately darted his tongue forward and started to explore every creek and crevice of his Servant's mouth, enjoying the little moans Anastasia made.

Somehow the girl's hands made their way to his backside, gripping the hem of his undershirt. Ritsuka propped upwards a bit, helping the duchess remove the article of clothing from him as their lips stayed connected in a frenzied kiss.

Now shirtless, giving his firm and toned chest much needed freedom, the Master decided to return the favor, moving his arms to her shoulders Ritsuka let Anastasia's cloak fall down, before moving to the middle of her back, he skillfully unhooked the white gown. He watched as it fell to her lap, setting her medium-sized bust free from its restrictions, her nipples already hard.

Releasing from their kiss, the two panted once more as Anastasia rested her hands on his pectoral muscles, gasping slightly while her half-lidded eyes looked at him in growing lust.

Letting go of her waist, the black haired teen removed his gloves. His hands went up to her breasts. She gasped loudly as he massaged her globes. Ritsuka then inclined his head towards her neck, letting his teeth nibble slightly at her sensitive throat making her moan hotly. Her brain turning into mush at how… good he was at this.

"Master!" Anastasia whimpered as the boy continued to suck at her neck. "W-When did you…?" She groaned softly.

Leaning away from her neck, Ritsuka's expression turned sheepish.

"Hanging out with Teach and Osakabehime wasn't really a good influence on me." He admitted, before shaking his head and dove towards her neck once more. "But enough about them…" He smirked, making her blush.

"Let's focus on you and me…"

Leisurely, Ritsuka's other hand began to make its way down from her chest and down her legs. Sliding the undergarment aside. Widening his eyes in surprise at the stained black-colored panties.

"You're really wet down there… Natsya…"

She blushed from embarrassment and arousal.

"Queen Medb's imageries on what to do was vivid…" Anastasia replied with red cheeks.

Taking the initiative, his finger's ghosted past her lower lips, making her mewl and gasp and whimper. His teasing making her beg in needy moans and whines.

Her plea was answered, as his fingers finally diving into her body, and she gasped abruptly from the sudden intrusion.

"Ma…" Anastasia wriggled and withered, her hands finding place on Ritsuka's shoulders as she shuddered in pleasure. Shivering from the way her Master's fingers wiggled inside her, making her leak juices from her lower lips at the stimulation.

Was this the… foreplay Queen Medb mentioned? If so, the duchess was both excited and nervous for the main course. Wondering if it was as pleasurable, as delightful as this.

Her Master's assault on her nether regions didn't stop as he continuously pumped his fingers in and out of her melodically, his fingers touching every part of her sensitive passage making her mind soar, and not for long, she felt her release coming.

"M-Master! I-I'm-!" Anastasia started.

His fingers curled within her, making her gasp sharply.

Ritsuka felt her tighten around his fingers as one of her arms gripped his hand that was inside her. Anastasia held her head back in pleasure, her juices gushing down on his hand as she climaxed from him hitting her G-spot.

Letting her calm down from her release, he drew back. Looking at his messy fingers wet with her liquids curiously. Ritsuka licked his fingers, tasting Anastasia's substance, and the taste was sweet indeed. Smirking a bit when the girl blushed at the sight.

He groaned slightly when her hand landed on his crotch, gently rubbing his already hardened member. Pulling the zipper down clumsily in the dark, Anastasia gasped as his junior sprang out.

The six and a half-inch member stood straight in clear view. Flustered yet awed, Anastasia reached out to touch it. 'She said to grip it like this…' The girl recalled, softly grabbing her Master's pole and rubbed the head with her thumb and proceeded to pump up and down as what Medb had taught her, Ritsuka's grunts being her reward.

"…Natsya…" He moaned her name, flustering her. Throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Knowing that she was doing right, the caster continued her actions slowly, afraid to go any further lest she do something wrong. After a few minutes of servicing him, she advanced to the next step of Medb's instructions.

Ritsuka's mouth opened in shock when something warm and wet engulfed his member. Anastasia closed her eyes as her head went back and forth diligently, the words of the rider Servant ringing in her ears, guiding her on what to do.

She brushed her hair away while Ritsuka covered his red face, never stopping her sucking as she did, listening intently to the grunts and groans he made. Her hand gripping the base of his cock.

His sounds were like music to her ears.

The girl's clumsy, yet eagerness to pleasure him was making it hard for him to hold back. Anastasia, herself was also growing wet. Her free hand making its way to her honeypot, rubbing it slightly as she continued pleasuring her Master.

Before long, the quick strokes and licks the duchess made had brought Ritsuka to the edge.

"N-Natsya! I-I'm…-!"

Grabbing her head, Ritsuka groaned and released. Surprising Anastasia greatly as her mouth was suddenly filled with a thick and creamy substance that spurted out of her Master's member.

'Mmm… bitter, yet sweet…'

Closing her eyes, she took a liking towards the white liquid. Swallowing it as more came out, much to her satisfaction. Yet so much had came out, Anastasia had to eventually pull back.

"Phwah!"

With a pop, her Master's organ was free from her mouth, semen dripping out from its slit, spurting out which hit her forehead and cheeks. Gingerly, she scooped some up with her hands. Just like Ritsuka, she also tasted the teen's essence, enjoying it greatly as she swallowed the remaining sperm that was left out. However, her eyes widened when she noticed the teen's member back to full mast.

"Master… you're hard again."

He nodded and awkwardly chuckled at his Servant's reddening cheeks. Taking control once more, Ritsuka dove and switched their positions.

Anastasia laid down on the mattress, her white hair framing around her. The light blue shade of her eyes illuminating in the moonlight that peeked from the window of his quarters, her pale skin practically glowing in the serene light that made Ritsuka's mouth run dry.

The sight of her was truly breathtaking.

She stared into his eyes shyly, her white hair sprawled over her left side, the way her body was situated gave her a very gentle, yet alluring vibe that pulled him in.

"You're so beautiful, Natsya…" He said with warmth, his eyes moving towards every part of her body, mesmerized with her figure.

"Master…"

She said in a whisper as her eyes gazed at him lovingly. Her lips parted, speaking once more.

"Make love to me…"

"Anastasia…" He muttered in a haze.

The girl captured his lips once more.

Tender, loving heat radiated between them. Anastasia yearned for it to fill her. She craved it. Needed it.

"I love you... I want you." she breathed into him.

The warmth of his defined, firm chest pressing her into the bed made her mind spiral deeper in lust and wanton love and adoration. She could hear the beat of her own heart as she gasped his name. But she could feel every sensation of touch from the man she loved that her body had unknowingly longed for.

Ritsuka nodded and steeled himself. Taking a hold of his member, he positioned it just outside her entrance, refraining from putting it in, teasing her sensually. Anastaisa groaned in desire, wiggling her hips in want as she stared at his hard knob with neediness in her eyes.

"Master… please don't tease me." She pouted and mumbled hotly, her breath visible in the night air.

Nodding, Ritsuka inhaled and slowly sheathed his member inside her.

"Ah!"

Unlike her cries from before, this one was filled with pain, which almost made the Master have second thoughts. Before her hand gripped his, assuring her that it was fine.

Blood leaked out and slicked his member as Anastasia closed her eyes tightly with tears building at the side, ready to spill out due to the pain. Quickly, Ritsuka brought a hand to wipe it away.

"Shh…" His voice, tender and gentle, brought warmth to her heart as he helped soothe the pain. He leaned in, bringing their bodies closer together as Ritsuka pressed his forehead against hers. Giving her a clear look of his teal eyes which she loved oh-so much that looked even more stunning in the moonlight.

"It's okay…" He whispered to her, comforting her in her time of need. He stayed in her, motionless as he let her adjust to his size. He moved his hand from the corner of her eye to her hair, as he brushed her hair aside.

Gently, he thrusted his hips. Hearing a small, yet pleased moan which gave Ritsuka confidence to pull his hips back, before shooting it forward, rewarding him with more pleasurable sounds coming from the Servant as she slowly eased off the pain.

"M-Master…" She mewled. "Y-you're… you're-" Her words were cut short as Ritsuka gyrated his hips more, thrusting in her softly, yet at the same time firmly to give her more comfort. She gripped the bed sheets tightly as he speared into her over and over, their grunts and moans echoing in the room.

"Anastasia…" The Master gritted his teeth. "You're… so… tight!" He mumbled as he thrusted into her in a moderate pace, her moans encouraging him.

"You're a bit big… Master," The girl let admitted. "But… I'll manage." Anastasia gave a small smile, the pain practically gone as she embraced him affectionately. Her want, her desire to show that she was willing to sacrifice something important to her such as her first time, her purity, to make him happy driving her on as Ritsuka thrusted inside her.

Her walls clenched tightly around him. In return his thrusts intensified, it became faster, hitting spots she had never even known, driving deep into her with gusto. Her body arched slightly from the pleasure as her mouth let out loud moans that she was sure the other Servants had heard by now.

Like she cared.

"Faster… please!" She demanded softly, and Ritsuka complied, his thrusts escalating further, which brought more pleasure to the both of them, her hips meeting in tandem with his in a rhythm that she never wanted to stop.

"Natsya… I'm so close…" He said, shuddering. His member pumping in and out rapidly as he felt the girl's walls clench tightly once more.

"Me too, Master…" She bit her lip, watching her hips meeting his intensely, the feeling of her climax slowly reaching her.

His thrusts turned frantic, desperate for release as she was. His penetration reaching to her womb, sending shivers down her spine as the pleasure slowly overwhelmed her.

"A-Anastasia, I'm-!" He didn't get to finish as she lunged forward and smashed her lips onto his, meeting each other in a loving lip-lock as Ritsuka slammed forward with a groan.

Anastasia moaned into his mouth as she felt his release into her insides, the warm seed entering her womb as they caressed each other into a tight, and needy embrace.

The two fell backwards into the mattress, as Anastasia landed on Ritsuka. The two panted, exhausted from what they had done, still calming down from their respective orgasm, the Master's seed still leaking out of Anastasia. The moonlight was angled just right for the teen to watch his visible breathe as his muscles relaxed from the strenuous, but rewarding activity.

Thoroughly satisfied and happy, the duchess gave out a tired smile. Throwing her arms around his neck, she buried her head into the crook of his neck, nuzzling her face as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"That was…" The Master started, his eyes staring into the ceiling as silence engulfed them, with their shallow breathing being the only sound in the darkness of his room. "Amazing." He smiled, glancing down at her.

Anastasia smile grew, relieved that her Master had unknowingly assured her of the little fear and doubts deep in her mind.

She clasped her hand with his, lifting her head to gaze at him with longing affection, one that he returned.

"I…I'm glad… that my first time was with you…" She declared, feeling the warmth of Ritsuka Fujimaru which she loved and craved for.

"I'm glad too." The teen chuckled, as he placed a hand on her cheek. The feeling of the natural heat of his skin was a pleasure of itself.

During the moments of her life, she remembered asking her mother on what love was. She could recall how her mother described it, that love was wanting to spend the rest of your life to the one you love. You had to understand them, devote to them, and trust them as they trust you. It also meant to sacrifice a part of you to show them how valuable they are to you.

Anastasia pondered what her mother said, and could faintly remember that she would find out when she would grow older. Unfortunately, the revolution happened, and the Bolshevik had grown restless. When they had executed them, she feared to what would befall on her. The soldiers that had killed her family, her fear of them violating her threatened her mindset when they barged into her family's home.

Yet… that was then… and this was now. The pain of the past had long haunted her till this day. And it had hurt her long enough, it was time to let go… to start a new chapter in this life that she had been blessed with… a life with him by her side.

Yes… that sounded right.

Ritsuka pushed their lips together. This time the kiss was gentler, one Anastasia much preferred as they held each other in the night, with the moon being their own source of light.

He broke their shared connection after a few moments. The young man leaned his head closer to hers, his forehead against hers once more.

With as little Russian he knew, he spoke. "Я люблю тебя…" He whispered. "My Shvibzik…"

* * *

 **I know, I suck at Lemons. But at least I hoped I did decently since this is my first time writing one. I also went with a sweet, more gentle method, since I think Anastasia would probably be like that.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this. Best girl really needs more attention.**

 **Reviews, comments, criticism, is welcomed.**

 **Ciao.**


	3. сомневаться

**Well, the Summer Event is over.**

 **Archer Okkie is pretty fucking cool. So is MusahiZerker, but the 5000 HP demerit is bad civilization. I hate it.**

 **Anastasia still best girl tho.**

 **Fite me.**

 **Шаг за шагом**

* * *

"Well, I have to admit, reyshifting to Las Vegas _isn't_ that bad…"

The quaint, but thin, boardwalk they stood on stretched to the sides evenly and curved slightly to give them a view of the famous Venetian Resort as the palm trees swayed from side-to-side peacefully.

White heaven-bound birds that were as brilliant rays from wind-dappled sea-water; their brightness amid otherwise infinite blue, gliding through the air without a care in the world as the crystal blue water surrounding the large oasis that was the Sin City.

The summer season that accompanied them made the day nearly postcard perfect, even the buses were running on time. Downtown the skyscrapers shone silver in the morning sun and the sky was an unbroken backdrop of blue.

Ahead yawned the warm, blossoms and blooms. The city folk, young and old, walked with a new bounce in their stride, heads held high to take in the kiss of the summer blessing.

Yes, Las Vegas was every bit what he had been told about. A shining escape from reality that dazzled many with its various buildings and bizarre attractions.

A hologram of Da Vinci nodded happily, grinning with a hint of smugness as she crossed her arms and looked up to him.

" _Yup, yup, yup!"_ The small genius chirped. _"I wish that I could join all of you, but someone has to watch over the Shadow Border!"_

"Are you sure, Da Vinci?" Mash, dressed in her white and pink swimsuit under her normal jacket, asked the Servant. "I'm sure I or other Servants can help you there, it wouldn't be a bother."

" _Nope. I got this! Just make sure to bring back souvenirs please! Holmes and I will monitor things from here."_ Da Vinci bobbed her head with a smile. _"It's rare for Chaldea to get a small break once and a while. So for now enjoy yourselves! It's Las Vegas!"_

The small Caster switched her gaze and gave a playfully scrutinizing look to the young man next to the purple haired Demi-Servant.

" _Especially you, Ritsuka!"_ Da Vinci exclaimed. _"You stress yourself too much!"_

The young man in question smiled sheepishly as he held his hands up in surrender. "Yes, yes. I'll make sure of it." Ritsuka said as the Servant gave a _hmph!_ In response.

With that, the holographic Servant cut off after saying goodbye.

Each Servant had split into groups, opting to roam around the famous city to enjoy limited time before going back into investigating the Lostbelts.

Some had gone and explored what Vegas had offered. The child Servants were being looked after and taken care by Atalanta and Boudica, letting the energetic Jack, Nursery Rhyme, and Jeanne Alter Lily drag them around the city.

Others went into the many casinos that were spread around Las Vegas.

Ritsuka, however, had decided to burn a few rounds around the boardwalk with the likes of Leonidas.

Of course, Spartacus had caught wind, and so did Cu Chulainn, then Fergus. Soon enough, the young man had to take a break from all the running when the Servants had decided to make it a competition to run laps around the whole city.

Gone was his black Mystic Code, the Master had opted to wear a more casual attire fit for summer. His uniform was replaced by a lightweight, black and orange boot-cut tracksuit with silver accents decorating it. A small hand towel was wrapped around the back of his neck comfortably. A light, trail of sweat glistening his forehead.

"Guess we have no other choice then, Senpai." Mash smiled lightly.

The Master chuckled as he closed his eyes. "Yeah, Da Vinci's convincing like that." He grinned. "Anyways, how about you go enjoy yourself here in the city? Wouldn't want you to waste time here babysitting me."

The girl agreed with him. "If you're sure Senpai, I'll be around if you need me."

Ritsuka nodded as Mash turned and left. With nothing else on his mind, he'd decided on a boardwalk stroll would be nice. Jogging with Leonidas and Fergus always did tire him out. He would have initially spent some time talking with Mash, but he didn't want to disturb her little hang-out with the others amid the Showboat. He'd passed an irritated-looking Okita chasing after a laughing Nobunaga, he waved at the Emiya family on their own little walk around the city.

Unlike the others, the black haired teen was not much in a rush to sightsee, being content with just reading about the sights and attractions so he had no real motivation to visit them. But he made his way through the boardwalk, a curious sight drew his gaze.

Dressed in warm layers of a white polo draped with a medium pink shawl and a stripped skirt, Anastasia looked beautiful. Clutching Viy, who even had small sunglasses on its head, to her chest as she always did, she stared out at the ocean. Alone, still, and quiet.

Ritsuka made his way towards her and watched as the girl noticed his approach and visibly brightened, leaning off against the rails as the young man stood beside her.

Immediately, the white haired girl stood on her toes and pecked his cheek.

" _Привет, моя любовь."_ Anastasia greeted with a serene smile as Ritsuka gave a small one of his own, blushing bright red. But reciprocated by intertwining his hand with hers.

"You looked awfully lonely." He said. "Can't have that can we?"

She gave out a small giggle, and the young man sworn his heart leapt.

"Mm. It has been rather dreary here, all alone…" Anastasia said as the two began walking, hand-in-hand. "Will my Knight-In-Shining sweat pants be so courteous as to relieve me of this boredom?"

"But of course, your highness." Ritsuka replied with a cheeky grin.

It had been a few weeks after the couple's first intimate night and it wasn't long for the rest of Chaldea to catch notice of the change. As expected, many were happy for them, some particular individuals were not, bets were paid and all in all, it was looking good for the two of them.

"So, where to first?" The Master asked.

"Hmm…" The girl tapped her chin, a thoughtful look on her face. Las Vegas was richly full in the city's many wonderful and colorful tourist spots that attracted its visitors for years. There was just so many places to go to that it was hard for her to decide.

"We are fairly close to that Mini-New York the children talked about, how about there?" She answered, pointing to the small replica of the Big Apple over the distance.

"Sounds good to me." Ritsuka grinned as they started to make their way there.

Anastasia idly put back the earbuds of her headset and hit play on the mini Ipod Da Vicni had given her, but lowered the volume just enough to hear Ritsuka.

 **~If I could, begin to be~**

 **~Half of what you think of me~**

 **~I could do about anything~**

 **~I could even learn how to love~**

The Duchess quirked an eyebrow at the song Osakabehime had insisted her to put on her playlist; It was the girl's first time listening to it, and she had to admit the melody was nice, apparently it was from a cartoon show so it had to be expected. Though the song's lyrics echoed in her head. Try as she might, even if as she walked with the grace and elegance of a noble, Anastasia couldn't blot out those specific lyrics that waltzed through her mind like a smooth wave from the ocean.

 **~When I see the way you act~**

 **~Wondering when I'm coming back~**

 **~I could do about anything~**

 **~I could even learn how to love like you~**

 **~Love like you~**

As they walked, Anastasia glanced around her, the sight of women in revealing clothing seemed to be the norm around here. Even some of the other Servants seemed to had caught on in the trend.

A hint of envy wormed its way insider her. All these of these women were confident enough to show their bodies to everyone without a care in the world. She recalled seeing the ever-so haughty Queen Medb strutting around in a pink bikini, and even the swordswoman Musashi Miyamoto had taken a liking to western culture seeing as she had been running around in a bikini inspired by the American brand.

How could she hope to compare to them? Even now, she could see a few woman eyeing Ritsuka as if he was a piece of candy, yet the young man only ever looked at her and only her, secretly she was glad he paid them no heed.

"You two seem to be having a good time."

The pair turned to see who had approached them, only for Anastasia's hand to grip Ritsuka's in a slight panic and protectiveness that made the Master in return looked to her in confusion, but nonetheless squeezed it gently in a show of reassurance to her, which she appreciated. Honestly, Anastasia wouldn't blame Ritsuka if he had done a double take on the Lancer's appearance, she would have too.

Scathach was already attractive enough, Anastasia was sure some of the men and women in Chaldea agreed with her, but the hot pink and purple accented bikini she wore, coupled with the translucent, matching cloth that hung from her waist, demanded attention. It was a surprising choice for the conservative warrior, though it may be expected due to the rare break they had been blessed with.

Combined with the lovely hibiscus in her hair, she showed off her beauty to the men and women of Las Vegas.

Scathach smiled at the pair, in her hands was a rolled up blanket and an umbrella. "Good morning, you two. I take it you two are going out for some sightseeing?"

Ritsuka regarded her with a smile. "Yup! We decided to make what's best of what we have. Who knows when we'll have another time like this, right?" His eyes glanced to the peculiar items Scathach held. "I suppose you're headed to the beach?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, it is wise for one to relax once in a while. I'll be meeting Setanta there after his little run around the city." She said. "I hope you and Miss Romanova have a good time here in Vegas."

"To you as well, Scathach." Ritsuka curtsied with a nod of his own.

"Thank you…" Anastasia gave a small smile to her fellow Servant, her voice quieter than normal.

When Scathach left, Ritsuka craned his head to look at the Duchess with slight concern.

"Is everything okay? You seemed a bit more… quieter than usual." The young man remarked.

"It's nothing, Ritsuka." Anastasia shook her head, reassuring him as she his hand once more. "It's just hot, too damn hot today."

"Well, Vegas is rather humid. Maybe it's also because you dress too warmly?" Ritsuka chuckled as he scratched his head.

"Perhaps I could change when we visit the beach." Anastasia pondered. "I heard the Knights and the Pirates managed to rent Yachts to sail around the open waters." She recalled. "Maybe after a bit of sightseeing… we could get a Yacht for ourselves and have a date by the beach?" Scarlet dusted her pale cheeks as she idly played with his fingers.

Ritsuka's cheeks were also the same shade of red before he grinned and nodded his head. "Y-Yeah! We could totally do that! A date, just the two of us."

The Duchess' smile grew wide and her heart leapt at joy at his response. As they proceeded to walk to their destination, she glanced at her Master's face, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth and wonder that never once faded and the warmth of his hand that she loved.

 **~Look at you go~**

 **~I just adore you~**

 **~I wish that I knew~**

 **~What makes you think I'm so special~**

Try as she might, the soothing melody of the song and the lyrics was making this song one of her favorites. She swung her and Ritsuka's intertwined hands with a gentle smile on her face as they walked.

Date by the beach later, for now, New York first.

* * *

The mini replicas of the brick-walled city and stone path within the attraction was a sight to see. Coupled with bright neon lights added to the atmosphere as Anastasia and Ritsuka wandered through the small recreation of New York city.

Though she had nearly forgotten her troubles earlier. It had resurfaced once more when Musashi had come to greet them within the amusement park. The woman, in a revealing red and blue stripped bikini, was by all means beautiful, and that only made Anastasia's doubts and insecurities rise once more.

Eventually, Ritsuka had made his way to a small comic book store in one of the many replicas of the Big Apple's city with an eager step whilst Anastasia followed him as she held his hand with an amused smile on her face.

She watched the Master skim through the sections of graphic novels with childlike wonder. The savior of Humanity and a seasoned Master of Chaldea Ritsuka may be, but it was often forgotten that inevitably he was still a young man with interests and ambitions before entering the halls of the Organization. So it was rare for the most often serious and level-headed man to let out his inner-child.

She glanced idly at the many illustrations of men and women in tights and spandex with curiosity as Ritsuka spent his time in the aisle that mainly featured a man dressed in a red and blue costume.

Anastasia approached him with a raised eyebrow as she took a closer look at what her Master held in his hand. A comic book also featuring the man in red once more.

"Master, you seem so enamored with this… Spider… Man?"

Ritsuka's eyes widened by a small margin as he grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment which Anastasia found cute.

"Oh? Spider-Man? Yeah… you could say I admire him. A lot." The young man mumbled.

"Why so?" The Duchess asked. It was a bit confusing to her, it seemed that all of these superheroes look generally alike, all fighting for the side of justice and what not. The Servant's confusion grew more when she noted that Ritsuka acted normally or casually when standing in the likes of Legends of the past, yet turned a 180 when it came to this.

"I guess I liked Spider-Man a lot partly due to my childhood," The black haired teen admitted. "I was kind of a nerd back then, and a lot of people bullied me because of that. Spider-Man was an inspiration because… under all that bravado, he's still a kid, y'know? Despite the fact that everyone's against, the whole world turned its back on him, he still manages to get back up." Ritsuka said.

After that revelation, the girl could see why the young man admired this hero. The parallels she saw on this comic book figure and the teen in front of her was clear as day. Two young men, trying to do what's right for the world, Anastasia understood why Ritsuka seemed so taken with this hero.

Perhaps she'd take a look on this 'Spider-Man' once and a while.

"Say," Ritsuka started as they walked towards the cashier. "Do you think I'd look good in a Spider-Man outfit?"

Anastasia giggled slightly, finding the thought of Ritsuka jumping around a Lostbelt or Singularity in what she considered to be webbed pajamas with a grin hidden beneath the mask amusing, until her pale cheeks went red as her thoughts drifted. The Chaldea battle suit he often wore, despite it hugging his form, was still at least baggier on some places. The red and blue suit however, was form fitting all around and left nothing to the imagination.

"I wouldn't look that good, huh?" Ritsuka took her silence as a no, he scratched his chin. "Probably would make my butt look bigger too, just like the battle suit." He heaved a defeated sigh. "Blackbeard kept on teasing me with that tidbit." The young man grumbled.

Thankfully for his Servant, the young man hadn't noticed Anastasia's blush and he had paid shortly, they left to explore more on what New York New York had to offer.

As they rounded a corner, Anastasia glanced at the bottom window of a department store, where various toys and little trinkets were on display to attract customers. She pondered buying a souvenir for the children, who were always so kind around her, especially Jack and Nursery Rhyme, often complimenting her and treating her as a princess.

"Thinking about gifts?" Ritsuka asked as he looked at her. The Caster glanced back at him, then back at the toys with an audible him. "I heard Jack and Nursery Rhyme need a new playmate to invite to their tea parties."

"I suppose…" Anastasia doubted.

"Well, the thought counts just as much as the act, Natsya. Almost anything makes those kids happy." Ritsuka reassured with a smile.

That made her think. Her summoning in Chaldea could have gone much better when she recalled. She had kept to herself for the most part and often tried to stay away from the others, but Jack and the other children were very friendly and welcomed her with open arms, not to say that other Servants like Miss Jeanne, Raikou, or Boudica were not the same, the children constantly tried to make her feel part of the rambunctious family that Chaldea had become, and she was glad. She did appreciate them, even if she didn't show it all that well.

"…Perhaps I could spoil them a little." Anastasia concluded with a small smile.

Ritsuka chuckled and they made their way to the entrance.

* * *

After getting some gifts and stopping by at a convenience store, they had made it out of New York New York and wandered around the city until the pair caught a glimpse of Blackbeard and Osakabehime; It was hard to miss the unkempt white shirt and messy beard amongst the crowd, especially when said Servant was giggling strangely that gave him looks from the others. With Ritsuka's plastic bag containing his own purchased items and her own bought souvenirs in hand, Ritsuka called out to them.

"Ma-chan!"

At a busy intersection, the two finally closed the gap, with the Japanese Servant being the first one to greet them, and to Anastasia's dismay, Osakabehime decided to greet their Master by wrapping her arms around him. It wasn't by intent, the Caster was sure of it, but by the looks of the normally indoor Servant comically sobbing and mumbling about the sun being too hot, Anastasia was sure her friend wasn't trying anything.

Blackbeard fumbled with the contents of his own bag as he approached. Ritsuka gently pushed Osakabehime off him as he blinked beside Anastasia. "Doing some shopping as well, Teach?"

"Yup! There wasn't really anything to do so Okkie and I thought of buying some merchandise!" The Pirate grinned.

Anastasia took a glance at an unmarked paper bag at Osakabehime's side with a quirked eyebrow. Her friend had noticed her staring, and the Japanese Servant squirmed lightly, growing flustered.

"…Huh, so that explains the magazines. I guess figures are another thing?" Ritsuka noted as he stared at the bag. Osakabehime quickly nodded in agreement, and the Master chuckled. "You guys seem to be set, then."

"Figured we should take what we can get here in Vegas," Teach said as he raised another bag. "For now all I've been doing is making models so I was pretty excited for this trip. But shiver me timbers! You should have seen the price on this!" The man exclaimed. "It was still worth it, though."

"Definitely!" Okkie nodded eagerly.

"…What are those magazines for?" Anastasia asked in curiosity.

The Japanese Servant's face went red and she quickly hid the bag behind her. "Oh! Uh, it's nothing!" Okkie grinned nervously as Blackbeard caught on and he widened his eyes as he also hid his own bag.

Anastasia rose an eyebrow. "It doesn't look like nothing…" She leaned to the side as her friend tilted her body so that the Caster couldn't see the bag. "Just a little peek wouldn't hurt?"

"Waah! Please don't look, Ana-chan!"

Ritsuka laughed as a blushing Osakabehime did her best to ensure the Duchess didn't get a closer look at those magazines.

* * *

Faint music could be heard from beyond the tall gates of the Adventuredome followed by the occasional happy scream suddenly piercing the air. Closer to the entrance and the massive structures of the rides could be seen. In the middle of it stood a brown, man-made mountain that managed to pierce through the theme park's dome roof. Wrapped around the artificial land mass was a rollercoaster that went inside the mountain and out and continued to spiral back to the ground. To the side of it was a small Ferris wheel, a twister and much more.

Shortly after their exchange with Teach and Okkie, both Ritsuka and Anastasia decided to continue with their little adventure which led to one of Vegas' famous attractions. The Adventuredome was buzzing with people as usual.

Street performers that lingered within the theme park skipped, jumped and danced while handing out free tickets to see the strong man. The crowds were dazzled by the sequined costumes and elaborate make-up. They were flattered by the attentions of people so beautiful and bright.

 _Snap._

Anastasia smiled to herself as she lowered her new camera after several clicks. Its blackscreen flickered on, and she quickly looked over the previews with a nod.

While not as passionate as Saint George was with a camera, the Duchess herself was taken by the device after using it for the first time. Already one small section of her wall was dedicated to the many pictures she had snapped over the months that ranged from other Servants, to just her and Ritsuka.

She knew that a simple photograph helps in many ways.

To the side, she and her Master glanced and waved back at Marie, who currently had her mouth happily buried in a brightly colored cotton candy. She was careful not to get any crumbs onto her red blouse or denims as she ate. Beside her, was Mozart who held a simple ice screen cone in one hand as he followed the French Queen with a smile on his face.

"Hoy! Illya! We've tried nearly everything here! Let's go to the rollercoaster next!"

"Stop dragging me, Kuro! I can walk just fine on my own!"

Ritsuka chuckled as he eyed the two sisters with a smile on his face. He'd admit, this well-deserved break really was needed. It gave everyone within Chaldea a proper rest and managed-

His thoughts were shattered as he stiffened up when he felt a hot breath hit the back of his neck.

"Hey, Master~…"

Ritsuka's eyes shot to the side nervously as Medb clasped his once limp arm. The Servant's figure was shown to the world daringly with a pink bikini, but the young man was thankful the queen had at least the decency to cover it with a jacket and a skirt when she entered the theme park. Her golden orbs were locked on him with pure, teasing mischief as the feeling of nervousness began rising.

Ritsuka sighed, retained his composure. "Hello to you too, Medb."

"Aww, so stiff," Medb giggled as she stroked his arm. "I just wanted to check up on you! We all know that our one and only Master loves being cooped up in his room…" The woman licked her lips. "But I've heard that there's a particular someone who managed to get through that thick skull of yours~" She giggled.

"She managed to worm her way into your heart as you did hers, right?" By the sound of it, it was more of a statement than a question since Ritsuka knew Medb was directly involved in convincing Anastasia to do…

"Aw! You're blushing!" The Irish queen teased playfully. "Thinking about that night? Hmmm?" Medb leaned closer and whispered. "I bet you and Miss Anastasia had a lot of fun~"

"Q-Queen Medb!" Anastasia exclaimed with a bright flush as the Rider tittered happily. The white haired girl released a sigh and leveled a look on the woman. "Please let of him…" The Caster said quietly, though a rare hint of displeasure was found within her voice as she gently grasped Ritsuka's other arm.

"Don't be like that Ana!" The Rider huffed. "Consider this your second lesson," Medb started with a smirk. "Show some backbone, be assertive and be confidence like royalty should!" The queen ordered. "Let the world see what happens when other women try to muzzle in on your territory!"

A hand found its way on Medb's shoulder.

"That's enough out of you." Cu Chulainn, dressed in simple swimming trunks and a buttoned Hawaiian shirt, said with a flat tone. "Please leave Ritsuka and the Missy alone, Medb. I know you love sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, but still."

Medb puffed her cheeks as she let go of her Master's arm and pouted. "Geez! It's just a tease! Ritsuka's reactions are fun like Ana's! But in a different way-! Hey! Cu! Ah~ how about you be rough with me in bed-! Let go-! Fine, fine! I'll go!"

The Rider huffed. "Alright… I'll leave you two alone… but don't forget, what I said Ana! Oh, and if you and Ritsuka ever want to go and experience the wild side… I'm more than happy to lend you a hand!" She winked at them with a sultry grin.

"Medb." Cu warned firmly, but the queen was already walking off with a dismissive wave.

The Lancer sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That woman…" He shook his head before turning to the pair. "I hope she didn't ruin your day, Ritsuka, Miss Anastasia."

"Don't worry about it, Cu." The Master said with a small, exasperated smile. "That's how Medb is, unfortunately, but it'll take more than that to blunder our time."

"If it's worth anything, I'm sorry you had to keep up with her." The Irish legend said. "Anyways, I have to get back on the beach, Teacher's hankering for a second round of volleyball." He waved at them as he walked away. "Have fun, you two!"

With a nod of appreciation, the pair continued to go through the Adventuredome. But no matter how hard Anastasia tried to shake it off and forget it, Medb's words still rang in her ear over and over again.

The Irish queen was right; she did lack confidence.

But how could she not?

Within Chaldea, there were so many women more beautiful than her, more daring than her, and most importantly, more confident than her. Why would Ritsuka be with someone like her when there were other figures from the past more legendary and renowned? Ones that had died in blazing glory rather than bleeding out inside their own homes? Ones that had a good end to their story, while she, only ended in tragedy?

She was more fragile than the glass ballerina that sat on her dresser within the Shadow Border. If someone were to spin her too hard, she was afraid her limbs might just snap from the pressure.

Ritsuka turned to Anastasia, who had gone silent, with a concerned look on his face. He gently squeezed her hand, causing the girl to look at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Medb usually doesn't know when she crossed the line, I'm sure she doesn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay, Ritsuka… she's right either way…" Anastasia said, yet the last part was barely above a whisper.

Ritsuka didn't believe that for a second, but nevertheless, dropped it as gave a small sigh. "If you're alright, that's all that matters…"

"Thank you…" The Duchess gave a smile that didn't quite reach her face.

"Say…" Ritsuka squinted his eyes as he noticed the sky overhead was now tinted with a light color of orange and yellow. "The sun's starting to set." He noted, before his face lit up then he turned to the girl beside. "How about we go get a Yacht right around now? Just the two of us." He said with a grin.

Anastasia nodded silently, her smile growing a bit as they walked out of the theme park. She was secretly relieved that her Master had remembered and was happy he had listened to her, she needed a boost right now and he had delivered.

Yet her thoughts went back to the previous matter, and her lips tugged down as her eyes closed. Her mood worsening as her thoughts and imaginations went to the worst.

* * *

As night fell the blue haze of day lifted to reveal the stars that shone brightly like the sun and dotted the black atmosphere with light. The black sky above them had a velvet-like quality, like the air had been thickened somehow. Without an upwards glance Ritsuka knew it was star speckled and cloudless.

The sleek white and black yacht they had rented was perfect. It wasn't the biggest but was also by no means small, yet it fit them comfortably.

Vegas in the nighttime was truly something else. The many colorful lights from the tourist spots shined and mixed well, giving it a surreal look and atmosphere that gave it an exciting vibe to the city.

Ritsuka had forgone his tracksuit and opted to wear black khaki shorts and a simple blue Hawaiian polo that was unbuttoned that showed a form fitting white shirt. His slippers smacked against the rich wood flooring of the rented luxury boat as he made his way to Anastasia.

The girl in question sat on the edge of the rented yacht, now dressed in a frilled white and blue bikini with the bras frill wrapping around her arms and falling to the end of her bicep, her legs covered by Ritsuka's own black track jacket.

Her back to the cool moon and her feet dangling into the slightly warm waters. Anastasia kicked lazily at the swelling waves until they fell below her toes again while toying with the idea of swimming. It would be something to do, a break from the dilemma she faced herself with. And even now, the heat persisted, her head felt hot, the warmth sinking into her white hair. She slid to her side and dangled her arm down to catch the briny water with her fingertips. The side of the boat was uncomfortably warm yet she didn't mind.

Ritsuka gave a deep sigh as he sat down, sliding over to her, concern written on his face.

Slowly, he grabbed her hand.

"Natsya…" He started. "You've been quiet the whole evening, it's beginning to worry me, is everything all right?" The young man asked. "If there's anything I can do for you… please just say the word…"

"… _Why me?"_

She whispered, almost to the point he couldn't hear her.

"Huh?" Ritsuka blinked.

"Why me, of all people?" Again, it was barely above a whisper, but the black haired teen had heard her clearly this time, yet his confusion only grew.

"What do you mean, Anastasia?"

She craned her head to look at him, her eyes filled with sadness as she removed her hand from his.

"Of all Heroic Spirits, why did you choose me?" She said, her voice louder than before. "What made me so special that you had gone and be with me instead of someone like King Arturia, or Miss Scathach, or Ishtar…" Anastasia looked back at the water. "There are so many whose beauty and grace far exceed me, so many who are bolder and courageous, who can proudly stand alongside with you and call you theirs, there are so many that had pinned after you… yet in the end… you chose me." Her hair had shadowed her eyes as her voice quivered, showing just how much she was fearful. "So I need to know…"

" _What makes me so special?"_

Anastasia tried, she had really tried, but the tears still fell from her eyes as she sniffed, a small sob escaping her as she finally let out her pent up frustrations.

An all too familiar hand that radiated warmth cupped her chin and raised it gently. Ritsuka's finger wiped the tears away just like that night as he gave her an understanding look.

Slowly he leaned closer, and pressed their foreheads together as his other arm wrapped around her in a warm and comforting hug she desperately needed.

"None of that." The young man firmly told her. "Don't think any of that." He said.

"Natsya…" Ritsuka stared at her. "Please don't doubt yourself… don't doubt us…" He reassured her with a smile. "You're everything I want and need. You're kind and caring, you're sweet and adorable, if anything _I_ don't deserve you, but most importantly…"

He intertwined their hands together.

" _You're you, and that's all that matters to me."_

With that, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Be it coincidence or fate, the fireworks from the city exploded above, streaks and bursts of light igniting the starry night sky with vivid colors and patterns as the happy screams from the citizens within the city was heard.

Yet that didn't matter to Anastasia, nor did it to Ritsuka.

Despite the feint smell of gunpowder and the sizzling of fading fireworks, the world fell away to the two of them. Their eyes closed, their kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand still intertwined with hers, his other arm finding its way to her face and caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She gripped her hand against his just as tight, afraid that he would disappear, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

They pulled apart eventually and open their eyes and stared at each other. "Anastasia…" Ritsuka whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Anasasia, while still teary-eyed, had a beautiful and serene smile that didn't seem to go away. Her heart fluttered at his voice as she clasped her hands on either side of his face. Never before had her name ever felt so wonderful to hear.

A very content and happy smile now on her face, Anastasia leaned in and placed herself against his chest, snuggling up for warmth as they watched the fireworks together.

* * *

Ritsuka never set his alarm last night, they had been too busy just being with each other and watching the fireworks, but he found himself awake a satisfied sigh. The swaying of the yacht and the splash of water from beneath them was oddly calming and relaxing in a way. He gently tightened his embrace around Anastasia within the dark room. With experienced care, he slowly readjusted their position while she slept, making sure to keep the warm blanket in proper place; It was all that clothed them, after all. Resting his head on the pillow, he brought his lips to her forehead and contemplated rejoining his girlfriend in dreaming bliss. The thought was brushed aside as the Servant stirred, slowly opening her light blue eyes to gaze at him. They both smiled.

"I'm sorry," Ritsuka sighed, but Anastasia silenced him by putting a finger to his lips and shook her head.

"I've been awake," she murmured softly. With a charmed smile, she tightened her cuddle while savoring their coupled forms. After taking a quick peek at the video intercom's time, she sighed pleasantly, tickling his neck with her warm breath. She smiled at him with smitten orbs. "I love you…" Anastasia declared.

Ritsuka's blinked but gave a smile of his own.

"I love you too, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me…" He stated, and she giggled.

"Then promise me we'll always be together, no matter the hardship, no matter the strife..." The Duchess asked, staring into his eyes with neediness and want.

"I promise." Ritsuka pledged. "I'll gladly save the world time and time again just to be with you."

' _Together…'_

Yes. Together. Anastasia thought with conviction.

Be it a Singularity or a Lostbelt, they would always be together.

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah, the ending's corny, I know. But I liked it.**

 **Anyway review, share your thoughts, the usual kissassery.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
